The Story of Infinity
by allieontherun
Summary: 16 year-old Ashley Robins, who wants to be a musician, is forced to move to England when her father hits his breaking point. She is scared of highschool as she has social anxiety, but she starts discovers herself with our fellow friends such as Naruto, Lee and Kiba, eventually forming a new music band with some which will -in years- be known as Infinity. MY OLDEST FANFICTION
1. Intro

**INTRO**

"...The plane coded UNK-1500 to London is ready for departure. Our flight attendants should go to Gate 602..."

The announcement also was heard in English and my mother pushed me to eat my meal faster.

"C'mon Ashley, you are going to miss the plane, hurry..."

My mom actually didn't want me to leave. She could hardly hold herself not to cry anymore but my father had already set the rule: I wasn't allowed to return to Turkey until I was 18. It wouldn't be long before I was 18 but in my case, 2 years was a really long time.

After finishing my french fries with mum's help, we paid the bill and got out of the airport restaurant. Because summer had just been over, Antalya was as hot as usual but I was going to England so I had worn a long sleeved T-shirt.

While we were going to Gate 602 my mum was talking to herself, ignoring her own tears and laughing. I didn't really listen to her because I was mad at her. Because of her, our family was torn apart. Because of her I had to leave Turkey and move to the country I hated, England, with my dad.

She was smiling me with a fake happiness. I couldn't help but be rude to her in these last days. She had slept with someone else and now she had to pay. I wanted to leave her, but not Turkey.

But this changed when my mother started crying so hard. I loved her... Whatever happened. I couldn't hold myself longer and hugged her, crying.

"He is taking you away from me... I don't want that! Don't go..." she moaned. I felt a big black cloud full of rain droplets in the center of my heart. As she continued to cry, that cloud got bigger and darker.

"Mom." I mumbled while hearing the announcement of my plane one more time. "Mom, let's just stop crying okay? It's really hard for both of us."

She didn't stop. "Your father is taking you away from me... I don't want it, I don't..."

The cloud in my heart was getting bigger, more permanent and more effective every second. I wriggled myself out of her arms. The cloud musn't get bigger. If it did, I would be crying this whole 2 years.

"Mom, I promise, I will talk to you on Skype."

"But this isn't the same thing with hugging you..."

"Look you are starting a new life, so am I. When I finish highschool in England, I will come and study in university here. I promise you, I will come here as soon as I recieve my graduation diploma."

My mother started to cry more. I took a deep breath and added in hopes of encouraging her. "I think you can sign up to return to your job as an English teacher in my school here. (TED Antalya College.) I would be great to teach again, right?"

When my mother continued to cry, I couldn't hold myself from bursting with anger. "For God's sake, stop crying!" I shouted and everybody turned their head to our direction.

She stopped. I was crying too but I wiped away my tears saying, "Look, just try to be happy for the next 2 years okay? Get a job, buy a cat or a dog or something, at least well, I would."

She smiled at last. "Okay dear. I won'T cry, okay... Okay..." She hugged me one last time. I wouldn't be able to hug her for the next 2 years and knowing that wrecked me. I took my three hand luggages and passed through the passport control. I stopped in front of the escalator to look at her one last time.

Then I turned my head trying to ignore the cloud and walked to Gate 602.

You see, things were bad. But if this didn't happen, we would have never formed our music group Infinity. This is a story of how we started...


	2. Author's Note

**Hello there. I'm Allie. Nice to meet you, reader!**

**I sincerely apologize from the begginning of this fanfiction, in case you haven't checked my profile yet, English is not my mother language. **

**I want to talk about this fanfiction for a little bit.**

**This fanfiction was written by a 13 year old me which was, 5 years ago. When I returned from my short but awesome trip to England. When my parents were getting a divorce and things were tense. When Naruto was still fun. When Who is Your Naruto Boyfriend tests were quite popular. When I still wanted to be a popstar( (like everyone who has been 13 and watched Camp Rock) and tried to convince my father to buy me a guitar. **

**This is my first fanfiction. It sucks on many aspects, but I didn't care about that when I was 13, of course. So I apologize for not summing up the whole story in a better way or any aesthetic inadequacies like that, but I don't want to change any of the story. For example the main character Ashley Robins (which by the way has the same name of the main character of my favourite mystery Nintendo DS game: Another Code: Two Memories.) is from Turkey, just like me. It is kind of irrelevant and not properly explained perhaps, but Ashley literally is me. Even her best friend from Turkey, Meryem, used to be my real life best friend. **

**Perhaps in a Naruto fanfiction, you expect me to make Naruto like the main character, or make the highschools name Konoha Highschool, or at least include Sasuke (sorry but I hated Sasuke when I was 14 so I didn't include him. At all. XD I don't give a damn about him sorry.) or at LEAST, not make KIBA INUZUKA like the most popular guy in school. XD My Naruto crush was Lee for a really short time but for some reason I really liked Kiba as well. (Haha, talk about falling in love with cartoons!)**

**And so, from the mixture of Nintendo DS games, brief England trips, parent divorces, Naruto guys, cliche highschool stories, daydreams of being a rockstar etc., was born my first fanfiction ever: History of Infinity.**

**This name is extremely cheesy and even stupid, I know. There even is an almost-rape and a rescue scene. (now how cliche is that!) I didn't touch a bit of it though, apart from making some improvements in my use of language. I can't change anything. It would be really rude to 14-year-old myself, who was writing this fanfiction with great passion in her room as soon as she came home from school, while tense fights between her mom and dad were going on downstairs. I never completed it, because it is planned too long, but yesterday I wrote a new chapter. I might at least finish the first book. And after that, just Oneshots, perhaps. Not sure.**

**I must say, I don't expect this fanfiction to be any of yours favourite. I am doing this for myself. **

**And perhaps, for people who might care for Ashley as well. :) But hey, no pressure. ;D**

**Enjoy.**

**-Allie**


End file.
